High volume manufacturing (HVM) test costs are highly dependent on the amount of time necessary to run a multitude (typically thousands) of tests to validate all aspects of the microprocessor. Between tests it is necessary to re-initialize the microprocessor to a known state so that subsequent tests may yield an expected result provided that the microprocessor is functioning properly. As the number of required tests increases, the amount of time needed to load and run initialization code becomes non-trivial.